Toxoid Titan
by AMW123
Summary: They thought she's dead and left her body to escape the titans. Three years later, wall Rose is breached by a powerful female titan and Levi can't help but think that there's something different about her than the others titans with her.
1. Chapter 1

_Levi's stomach growled. He haven't eaten in three days. Life in the underground city is hard and despite being only twelve, majority fear him especially since he's known for his fighting skills. Usually he fight in an arena where people would bet and if he wins, which is always, he earn money to feed himself but due to this year's food shortages, people rarely spend money on entertainment._

_He head towards the tunnel leading to the stairway all the way to the outside world thinking about stealing some food._

_He squinted when he reaches all the way up. The sun is usually this bright but living in the dark underground makes him not used to brightness. The area near the entrance of the tunnel is usually empty and he walked further until he reaches the town area._

_The town is pretty quiet today. Probably due to the food shortages. _

'_They're all empty' he looked at the stores nearby 'It's hard to steal when they're empty'_

"_Dad! I wanted to see the government building!"_

"_Alex don't run!" _

_Levi turned and saw a family of three in the courtyard. The boy is around four years old and he has dark brown hair, the same color with his father's._

"_Peter, we should go now" the woman said to her husband, she just exited the building. She has honey colored hair which she tied in a bun._

"_Alright Anna" Peter said "Where's Petra?"_

"_I placed her in the babysitting service" Anna answered_

"_Where are we going?" Alex asked_

"_We're getting permission to get our own land son" Alex answered _

"_Why should we need permission?"_

_As the father rambled on while the family went away, Levi walked towards where they're standing at earlier and saw the store where the woman exited from. He looked through the window and saw babies in cribs. The window read "Catherine babysitting service"_

_He was about to leave but something caught his eye. It was a baby girl on his right. She didn't even look a year old and wasn't the prettiest baby in the room but there's something about her that draw him towards her. _

_She looked at him with her big round yellow-brown coloured eyes and he stared at her back. She surprised him by smiling at him showing him her toothless mouth. He glared at her in response but it only makes her smile wider and raised her arms towards him, wanted to be held and carried by him._

"_What a weird baby" he said gruffly and shakes his head. He looked at the sticker showing her name on her crib 'Petra'_

_He looked at the store and there didn't seem to be anyone in there. His stomach growled so before anyone notices his presence, he went inside quietly and he approaches the table located behind the cribs. He opened the drawers and was dissapointed that he couldn't find any money. _

_He approaches the cribs, hoping that one of the babies have jewelries such as earrings or necklaces he could take. He manages to get three pairs of earrings and a necklace. _

"_Rich bastards" he said sourly. Only people living in the capital would think of baby jewelries. He stopped at the last crib where Petra is. Her baby clothes are plain and simple compared to the rest of the other babies in the room and she didn't have any jewelries on her. Levi can tell that she's not from a rich family compared with the rest of the babies._

_She looked at him and gave him the same smile she did previously when he looked at her through the window. He raised his hand towards her and she grabbed his fingers with her small hands and played with it. His hand landed on her clothing and a piece of red ribbon is loose. He tug it until it's separated from her clothing and pocketed it. _

_She raised her arms towards him begging to be carried. He didn't know what came over him but unconsciouly he picked her up from the cradle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head on his shoulder. He could feel her soft breathing on his neck. _

_The door inside the store suddenly opened and a woman emerged. She looked at him in surprise._

"_Hey! Who are-"_

_Without thinking, he ran out of the store and headed towards the road leading him back towards the tunnel. Luckily the street is empty so there aren't many people who saw him especially when the lady comes out of the store and shouted for the police to go after him._

_He hide in an empty alley and look around. When he saw that no one is following him, he quietly breathes a sigh of relief. He felt a soft hand on his cheeck and realized that he's still holding a baby._

"_I'm going crazy" he muttered. He couldn't leave her at some random place but he also couldn't bring her back to that babysitting place. That woman would have him arrested. Petra's small hand keep stroking his cheeck and he saw her smiled at him. He leaned against the wall and sat while she's on his lap. He stroked her cheeck and she giggled in response._

'_Soo soft' he never hold a baby before. He was raised under Kenny Ackerman until he reaches nine before he ran away from home into the underground city. He didn't realize that the sun started to go down and now it's already evening._

'_I played with this baby for five hours?!' he thought to himself crazily, he didn't even feel hungry._

"_What if something happened to her?!" _

_He heard a woman's cry and in the same courtyard near the store, Anna is kneeling on the ground with her husband Peter rubbing her back. _

"_I'm really sorry ma'am, I truly am" the storekeeper kneel down and apologized while crying. There are some police near them._

"_How could happened to Petra?!" Annie cried out_

_Levi looked at the baby in his hold and saw Petra who's now playing with his shirt. He felt guilty for accidentally taking her and thought of ways of returning her towards her family until he saw Alex walking back and forth near the courtyard slightly further from his family._

_He grabbed a small rock from the ground and aim it towards Alex. It manages to land near his feet enough to grab his attention. Alex stared and him and Levi made sure to shield Petra from him. Levi gestured Alex towards him. The younger boy carefully made his way towards him and before he reaches him, Levi placed Petra on top of the boxes. She looked at him without smile this time and grabbed his fingers tightly not wanting to let him go. He stroked her cheeck on last time before he swiftly climb into the roof of another building across hers and hide behind the roof._

_He saw Alex who reaches the alley looked for him and found his little sister inside._

"_MOM, DAD! I FOUND PETRA!"_

_Soon, Petra was in her parent's arms who are now crying happily. Levi almost left but he noticed Petra stared into his direction with one of her arms raised towards him. He forces himself to look away and swiftly climb down the roof heading towards the tunnel. On the way there, he reaches into his pocket feeling the earrings and necklace he took from the other babies earlier but his hand also feel something soft. He took the item which is a red ribbon he take from Petra earlier. He didn't know why he took it knowing that a ribbon of this quality won't cost much._

_The jewelries provided him two weeks of meals. By that time, food shortages are fixed thanks to the government and he's back fighting to earn his meals. He put the ribbon in a box filled with his precious things. _

_That was the first time he laid eyes on her but it certainly wasn't the last._

_..._

"She's accelerating!" Eren shouted

All of them are on horseback away from the titan. Eren was about to bite his hand but Petra stopped him.

"Trust us on this!" Petra said loudly

Eren look conflicted for a moment before he lowered his hand. The female titan reaches her hand towards Eren.

"EREN!" Petra shouted. Levi look at his back where her hand are inches from Eren's body until a figure jumped in between the two and the hand grabbed it instead of Eren.

"PETRA!" Oluo shouted.

She wriggled in the female titan's grasp and uses her knife to cut the titan's hand. She uses her wire to engage with the titan.

Levi uses his wire and headed towards her but the female titan manages to grab her and raised her. Levi stared at the honey colored girl giving him a smile before her body is smash into a tree.

"Petra" Levi froze when he saw her figure falling from the tree and landed on the ground.

Suddenly there's smoke and a male titan puches the female titan into a clearing.

"Go assist Eren!" Levi ordered the three

"But Petra-" Oluo started

"I'll take care of it" Levi said

After the three left, he ran towards her and saw her broken form. There's a pool of blood forming in the ground below her. He stared at her and closes her eyes with his hand before he uses his wire towards the female titan and assisted his team in defeating her.

...

"There aren't that many casualties" Erwin stated. There's only five casualties including Petra. Two are from the support squad and the other two are from the right flank. The survey corps manages to get Annie who's shielding herself with her crystal.

Levi looked at her wrapped in a white cloth and bend down, pulling out a small knife, and cut the wings of freedom from her jacket. His four teammates including Eren, looking at her while choking back tears.

"We were too late" Eld whispered

"No" they all turned to Levi who said it "I was"

"We didn't have time to use the plan as well" Erwin stated "If only there is-"

"Let's go" Levi said, loading into his horse

"This titan is really fast" Dita said while loading crystal coated Annie into a carriage "It manages to pass both me and Siss"

After they took off, three titans chased after them.

"Drop the one of the body" Levi ordered the two people in the carriage

"But-"

"We can't retrieve all dead bodies from expeditions. These aren't special" he said

The two nodded and pushes one of the body off the carriage. Levi looked back and the wind blow the top of the white cloth revealing Petra's honey colored hair. He can't bring himself to look away and can only stare until he can't see her corpse anymore.

...

An hour after the survey corps left, a seven meter titan approaches the clear ground and saw a white cloth on the ground. She approaches further and lifted the cloth. Under the cloth is a girl with honey blonde hair with blood smearing her face. Suddenly, the girl opened her eyes and look at the titan before closing her eyes again.

The titan picked her up and run back making sure that the girl she carried didn't move around too much.

...

Levi can only froze when Petra's father started chatting about his daughter. He clenches his fist out of frustration and can't bring himself to tell her father that not only that she died but they also couldn't bring her body.

"Sir" he started and look at Peter in the eye

"She died didn't she?"

Levi look at him, slightly surprised at how the old man know.

"I can tell from yours and her teammate's looks" Peter said sadly while a tear escaped from his eyes

"I'm sorry" Levi apologized

"I know that the moment she put on that green cloak I have to prepare for the worst to happen but it still made me surprised and sad" Peter then patted Levi's shoulder

"Don't hold back if you can't. We're all humans after all"

Peter added to Levi before he left. Levi can't help picturing Peter returning back to his house telling Anna that their only daughter died. He could also picture the look on Petra's older brother, Alex, hearing the news while in capital working as a store owner and her younger brother, Albert, who's now thirteen.

"I'm sorry"

Levi turned and saw Erwin next to him. He noticed that the crowds instead of scorning them this time are now cheering at them but he didn't feel happy at all.

"For what?"

"If only we could execute the plan, maybe Petra won't-" Erwin started but Levi cut him off

"It doesn't matter"

Levi then left Erwin and headed towards his house in the capital. He needed to be alone.

...

"Who is she Terra?" a woman asked, there are three other people with her in the room

"I found her after they left. She's still alive, I saw her eyes opened" a little girl of eleven years old answered

The woman checked the girl's pulse and look at the wings of freedom in her green coat.

"Please save her!" the little girl begged

The people in the room look at the woman

"It's too dangerous, she's part of them" a man said

"Which is all the more reason to, it'll destroy their moral. Imagine fighting against a titan who's actually your old friend and comrade" the second man said "Besides, it's a good opportunity for us to try that new serum"

"Which one?" the woman asked

"The memory erasing one" the second man replied giving her a wicked smile

"I don't really care, just do it so I can go back to sleep" a third man said yawning looking disinterested

"Well I could use another experiment" the woman said and grabbed a needle

...

After Levi entered his flat, he went towards his drawer on his bedroom and bring out a brown dusty old box. He opened it and picked up a red ribbon. He ran it through his hands feeling the softness.

He sat on his chair and closed his eyes. Images of her being crushed into the tree repeated itself over and over again and this time not only he remembered Petra's but he also remembered Farlan and Isabel's deaths as well.

'I thought I learned from their deaths but I was wrong, in the end I still make the same mistake I did. I was too late to save her this time' he felt something wet trailing down on his cheeks and realized that he's crying. He wiped his tears away but more started to form.

'Everyday soldiers died and many around me died as well so why am I crying?!' he thought with frustration and keep repeating it hoping that his tears would stop but it didn't

...

Petra opened her eyes and saw four people looking at her. She couldn't make out their faces and she tried to move but her back hurts.

"This will be painful but bear with it" one them, a woman, said. She grabbed Petra's arm and injected a chemical in it.

Petra feel pain in her arms as if it's burning and the pain traveled all the way into her entire body. She couldn't hold back anymore and screamed.

She didn't know how long she screamed from the pain and after she lost her voice, she bite her lower lips soo hard that it bleed before she's unconscious from the pain.

"Give me the memory serum" the woman ordered. One of the men give her another needle with the serum in it.

"Her name is Petra" one of the men said while holding the green cloack with the name 'Petra' sewed on it. He yawned and placed it in a table.

"Well Petra" the woman hold the needle closer to the unconscious girl's arm "I hope you survived"

She injected the needle.


	2. Chapter 2 Found

I'm really sorry for the long update. Honestly I forgot about writing this fic until both and kagxsesshy4life reminded me about it. Thank you for that! This story is not abandoned, don't worry.

By the way, in this fic, Levi and Petra's age gap is 12 years while Petra and Eren's is 3 years.

_._

_._

_._

_He was eighteen when he first joined the survey corps. _

_Levi looked at his friends, Farlan and Isabel mounting on their horses close together. Farlan whispered something in Isabel's ears causing her to blush in embarrassment. He always knew Farlan always liked Isabel more than a friend and Isabel seemed to return his feelings as well. _

_Levi remembered the conversation yesterday_

'_**You don't know what it's like Levi' Farlan sighed, Isabel already fell asleep with her head laid on his lap. Both are in the Survey corp headquarters preparing for the expedition tomorrow 'It's the best feeling'**_

'_**You can't afford to have these kinds of feelings at a time like this' Levi said 'at least wait until we're free from the mission. They might use her against you'**_

'_**We can't control love' Farlan said dramatically and Levi gave him a disgusting look but he know Farlan won't take it personally.**_

'_**Someday' Farlan started looking at Levi meaningfully 'You'll find someone, a girl hopefully, sometimes I suspected you might be-'**_

_**Farlan dodged the rock Levi threw him**_

'_**Alright! But someday, you'll fall for someone and I swear, logic is the last thing you'll think of'**_

_**Levi rolled his eyes **_

'_**That won't happen' Levi said **_

'_**Because of your belief that no girl will be crazy enough to fall for you?' Farlan said solemnly 'If there is one, she'll gain my greatest respect'**_

'_**For being crazy like you?' Levi asked**_

'_**No, for being able to give her heart to the heartless'**_

_Right now, Levi stared ahead at Erwin trying to think of ways to kill him and finish his mission during the expedition._

"_Remember our conversation yesterday" Farlan said next to him and motioned to the crowd on his left "One of them might be your future lover"_

_Levi resisted the urge to throw his best friend off his horse but his eyes caught something_

"_Dad! It's the survey corps" a little girl of six with blonde orange hair tied into two pigtails pointed towards them_

_Levi observed her for a while. Something about the girl seemed familiar. She's easily one of the prettiest he's seen in his life especially with that smile. She scanned the survey corps marching towards the gate on their horses until her eyes landed on him._

_He expect her to throw her gaze away, most people especially kids do that with him. His usual expression is already scary enough for them but she surprised him by giving him a bigger smile and waved. He must've look funny when surprised because Farlan suddenly laughed and patted his back_

"_Looks like you have a little fangirl" Farlan commented and waved at the little girl while pointing to Levi "Hello sweetie! This one's single and ready to mingle"_

_This time, Levi really pushed Farlan until he almost fell off his horse but Isabel next to him quickly caught him._

_Levi looked back at the little girl who blushes when he saw her again. _

"_Come on Petra" A man approaches her. Levi stared at the man before realization dawned on him. He was the man six years ago, whose baby he's taken._

"_Petra" He whispered her name and saw her giving him her last smile before she left._

_..._

Petra's pov

Where am I?

I opened my eyes and squinted trying to adjust the brightness of the room. I tried to get up but a hand push me downwards.

"Careful"

I looked at the person or rather a small girl around eleven years old trying to get me to lay down again. From my back, I can feel the mattress is quite hard, not suitable for sleeping. I didn't know how I managed to fall asleep.

"Are you thirsty?" the girl asked. She has black hair tied into two pigtails and big black eyes. Her skin is pale white and she's very skinny judging from her legs where it seemed that it will snap into two if I applied the smallest amount of force.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Oh, my name is Terra" she introduced herself smiling softly

"Who am I?" I asked

"Oh errr" She hesitated before standing up from sitting on a chair next to me "Wait here"

She opened the door and closed it leaving me alone in the room. I sat up and stared at the room. Apart from the bed, there's no other furniture. One section of the wall is made up of mirrors completely. I stared at my own reflection.

My orange blonde hair messily reaches my shoulder, my skin is also pale though not as pale as Terra's but I was fixated on the bandages covering my back.

I tried to remember anything on how I got here or my name or what day today is but I can't pinpoint any of it. I tried to concentrate more but the only thing I can remember is the pain I felt on my back and trees, lots of trees. I must've slammed into a tree.

"Good, you're awake"

I turned and saw a red haired woman standing by the door

"Who are you?" I asked and cursed myself silently, I should've asked about myself first

The woman laughed and motioned for me to sit on the bed. Something in her eyes seemed dangerous and I decided it would be wise to obey her for now.

"You can call me Victoria" she answered

"What's my name?"

"You don't remember?" she asked and seemed surprised

I shake my head

"I didn't know what happened to you but Terra brought you to us" Victoria said "You're almost dead"

"The bandages" I pointed towards my back

"Your backbone is broken and your neck is twisted" Victoria smiled "We had to inject you"

"Inject me with what?"

"A serum, that enables you to live by turning you into a titan, you've been asleep for a week" she noted and add "Which is rare, others usually took three to five days although none of them came close to dying before I inject them"

"What's a titan?" I asked and when she made a face, I apologized "I'm sorry, this is all very confusing for me"

"Perhaps we should talk somewhere more comfortable" she opened the door leading me outside

...

"Congratulations Oluo" Levi said

"Thank you captain" Oluo bowed his head low but he didn't seem as happy as he should be

"It's not the same" Oluo said "Without her isn't it?"

Levi didn't say anything and stared at the Survey corp base

"You'll do a good job handling those brats" Oluo pointed towards Eren in a pack with Jean, Armin and Mikasa "You always do"

"Take care of mine" Levi said motioning to Eld and Gunther.

Erwin suggested Oluo to be the head of a new squad with Eld, Gunther and some members from other teams.

"We'll work together sometimes I hope" Oluo said "You know captain..."

"What is it?"

"She loves you" Oluo said sadly "I always tease her about it, that's why I mimicked you, I think of her as my sister sometimes...my sister died when she was nine from fever and would've been Petra's age if she still lived right now"

Levi didn't say anything, his expression is stoic as usual but to those who knew him well which includes Oluo, there's a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"If only I moved faster and maybe I would be the one that-"

"Don't" Levi said harshly "What's done is done"

"She's still so young" Oluo blinked back tears "She haven't had the chance to go on dates, drink, get married while I have lived a life. It's just so unfair"

"Then live for her" Levi said sternly "Do the things she can't do for her sake. Be a better person to repay her. I know that Petra wouldn't want you to be like this over her death"

Oluo finally let his tears fall

"Thank you captain" he choked "This will be the last time I'll cry about it, I promise"

After Oluo said that, Levi respect the older man greater than ever for managing to make a promise he himself can't keep.

...

Petra's pov

_You are now a titan shifter, training begins tomorrow at six._

I exited Victoria's office and try to calm my beating heart. So much information to digest and still so many questions left unanswered.

"You're in the way"

I looked up and saw a really tall blonde, probably a head taller than me, standing in front of me. His blue eyes studied me intently but not in a way that it becomes terrifying but still uncomfortable. He's also very good looking but I'm not sure whether it's because I lost my memory so I didn't remember any faces in my past to make that judgement or he really is. He has a small smirk when he noticed I continued staring at him.

"Sorry" I muttered and moved out of the way. He approaches the door and knocked.

"Come in" Victoria's voice called out

His hand rested on the doorknob but he didn't went in immediately. He turned to me and gave a slight smirk.

"You're the new girl"

"I-I guess" I mumbled, did everyone knows about my arrival

"Welcome aboard..." he motioned with his hand for my name. It hit me that I haven't thought of a name but I remembered something I saw earlier in Victoria's office.

_What draws my attention to the painting is neither the beauty of the girl nor the cat she was clutching. Her eyes are her best features, it seem to show how the girl can see through you and you don't know what she's thinking._

"_Like it?"_

_Victoria placed a cup of tea in the table in front of me. She gave me books, parchments and scrolls to help educate me on titans. Her office is circular and the walls are made up of bookshelves filled with books with the exception of one section of the wall where the painting hung with all its glory._

"_Who is she?" I asked_

"_Alice, she's a character in a book" Victoria explained "This was a gift from someone"_

_She walked towards a bookshelf and produced a book handing it to me. _

"_Alice in Wonderland" I read the title, somehow having an amnesia doesn't diminish my reading skills._

"_Since you're interested in her, get to know her. You'll find yourself similar to her"_

"Ally" I answered. I would've said 'Alice' but I didn't really wanted to copy her name so I settled for something similar and yet different.

"Good name" he smiled before he entered the room leaving me in the empty hallway, still clutching the book.

.

.

.

AN:

For those who will be asking "Why put Alice in Wonderland in a story like this?" or "Is it possible for the book to exist in that period in time?" I'll remind you, this is a fiction. There is no boundaries. Reviews please! I also accept constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Petra is six years old

_He was glad of the rain. _

_Even though Titan's blood evaporates instantly, he still felt dirty when exposed to one. The rain serves as a cleaning medium but despite that, he was still determined about showering when he arrived back to his place._

_Levi hardly remembered the journey back. He only remembered being on the field watching the Titan burst and blood splattered everywhere, and after that he's in his living room. _

_He took a shower five times already but he could still feel the dirt on him. He knew it will never fade. Then he tried to clean up the place but sight of empty food containers and Farlan's jacket on the couch prompted him to immediately leave the house._

_He didn't know how long he ran or where he's running to, his head is bent down facing the street and he knew he collided with a lot of people. When he finally stopped, it wasn't because he felt tired or lost, it was because he hit a wall._

_Blood poured from his forehead down to his eyes, nose, chin until they form into droplets falling to the ground. _

'_AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH' _

_His fists punched the wall continuously and easily as if instead of solid brick they're made of foam. The bricks cracked from the immense pressure sending dust and debris spraying everywhere._

'_HEY! That's public property, you're going to have to pay for damages'_

_Levi stopped punching the wall but he didn't turn back to face whoever said it._

'_Leave' he mumbled darkly_

'_Geez, they give these kinds of jobs to the Brigade' Another voice muttered_

'_I SAID LEAVE!' Levi shouted_

'_Make us' One of them challenged and grabbed his shoulder. The moment he laid his hand on the nineteen-year old's shoulder, Levi grabbed his hand swiftly and twisted it with such force that the man flipped and landed on the ground, Levi's hand still choking him._

'_H-hey!' _

_The other soldier swings his hand in an attempt to punch him but Levi caught his hand with his fist and squeeze it sending the soldier writhing in pain and on his knees._

_With his right hand choking the first soldier's throat and his left squeezing the second soldier's wrist, he repeated his earlier command_

'_Leave'_

_When he let go, both soldiers immediately scrambled to their feet and ran, leaving him alone._

_He then crumbles into the ground and leans on the wall. He lost track of time in how long he was there, it could be hours, days, weeks and he didn't care. He didn't care at all about himself. He just lost two of the very few reasons he got up in the morning for. He didn't even notice the tears starting to fall._

'_Umm...mister'_

_His eyes looked up and saw __a little girl of six with blonde orange hair tied into two braids on either side of her face. With the sunset sky behind her, throwing light in her presence, she looked like an angel._

'_M-mommy said that when someone is sad, we should give them a hug to make them feel better' she opened her arms widely 'Do you need a hug?'_

_Levi was silent for a while, despite that the little girl still opened her arms waiting for either a rejection or agreement. Eventually, he gave the smallest of nods. _

_The little girl dropped down in front of him on her knees and wrapped her arms around him. His hand slowly circled around her, she's so tiny compared to him, and his legs positioned itself on either side of her, forming a cage so that she can't escape._

_If passersby saw that scene, they would have thought that the older man is comforting the little girl, but only those two know that it was the other way around._

...

'So...here we are' Terra announced as we stood in the middle of a crowded floor overlooking the twenty floors above.

After my talk with Victoria, I was escorted back to that white room and fell into a deep sleep immediately. When I woke up the next day, the little girl called Terra is already sitting next to the bed holding a tray filled with a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and two loaves of bread with butter on the side. There's also a tall glass filled with apple juice.

The bread has a soft texture and unique flavor. I asked her about it and she mentioned that it was called a croissant. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I realized I was scraping the plate for some pieces of leftover eggs. I turn my head in embarrassment but that girl Terra just laughed and takes out a packaged good which she referred as crackers which surprisingly tasted good despite hardness when I first touched it.

When I finished everything, she handed me a short sleeved white dress with some blue flowers pattern on it and white flats. Even without my memories, I could tell I don't wear dresses like this often.

'You look beautiful' Terra sighed

I stared at my reflection. I hoped she gave me something longer and covers the entire arm. During the process of changing, I noticed ribs poking out that I could count them, the boniness of the arm and lack of figure in my body.

'So have you decided on your name?' Terra asked

'Alice' I replied

'Alice' Terra smiled and opened the door for me 'I'll give you a tour of the place'

…

'This building is known as the Base' Terra explained as we roam around the corridor. The corridor is crowded and Terra said that it's because it's lunch hour.

Everyone here wears different outfits, ranging in colors from black to pink. I still wonder how I could remember colors, numbers, and animals but I couldn't remember my name.

Terra tugged me towards a somewhat empty corridor.

'Sorry, but can I eat first?' She asked sheepishly 'I haven't eaten since breakfast five hours ago'

'Sure' I answered, feeling guilty that I didn't offer her anything before. I followed her until we stopped in front of a wooden door and she pushed it open leading me inside.

The restaurant, I also remember how to refer to places, is empty with the exception of two men sitting in the center.

One of the men laid his head on the table supported by his arms seemingly asleep. His curly light brown hair framed his eyes so I can't tell whether they're open or not. He's also wearing a white coat that reaches his knees, black pants, and boots.

The other one has dark chocolate hair styled neatly and mature face. He's wearing a black coat and unlike his companion, he sit up straight, holding a coffee mug and reading leather bound book. His expression is serious but I'm guessing that's his typical look, not caused by the book.

I thought we were going to sit in a different table but Terra nudged me towards their table and she sat opposite the sleeping one while I sat across the stern scary looking one.

'Alice, meet Edmund and Seth' she pointed to the strict one first who didn't move an inch but his eyes looked up towards me. Suddenly the sleepy one raised his head and gazed at me sleepily. Both have black eyes, terribly good looking and serious but the resemblance stops there.

'You're the newcomer' the sleepy one, Seth, commented dipping his biscuit into the hot chocolate and taking a bite

Before I could ask him what he meant, Edmund asks Terra

'Where is he?' his expression remains stoic but there's a hint of annoyance in his eyes

'I don't know' Terra answered honestly 'I haven't seen him since three days ago'

'Tch' he directed his attention towards me scrutinizing my appearance. I had to look away from his scary gaze.

'Powers?'

It took a moment for me to realize that he's addressing me but before I could say anything, Terra answered

'Undetermined, she's trying to recover from her memory loss' Terra said looking through the menu. I stared at Edmund whose face remains as stoic as ever.

'You don't look like you believed me,' I said trying to decipher his eyes

He seemed rather taken aback but his expression quickly changed to amusement

'What drove you to that conclusion?' Edmund asked

'W-well...' I stammered under his intense gaze.

Eduardo then turned to Terra who look a bit frightened for me

'She should know hers by now'

Before I could ask him what he meant, the door slammed open revealing a blonde male around their age looking frantically around the store. His eyes landed on us and he gave a sigh of relief but sauntered towards us in annoyance

'This whole nation is getting crazier and nonsensical every single day' he reached for the coffee Edmund has been drinking earlier and took a sip only to found out that the glass is empty

'What is it this time?' Edmund demanded calmly, as if he's used to this kind of outburst

'One of the agents is captured and-'

'Seth, we're leaving' Edmund stood and I realized that he's way taller than I expected. He's at least above 190 cm and an average built for his height.

Despite the clear commanding tone that I'm pretty sure would instill fear and obligation towards the majority, Seth gave no indication of abiding by the order and stay slouched in his seat.

'He's not running away' Seth said 'And he's strong enough not to land himself into trouble'

'I'm not concerned about those two' Edmund stated 'Things have been rather...tense lately. Either way, I need him nearby just as a precaution'

'You're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself' the blonde, whose name I still don't know, responded as Seth stood and stretches revealing his lanky body and of equal height with Edmund's though skinnier and paler. Edmund walked ahead making his way towards the door with Seth following after him. The blonde didn't follow them and instead took a final sip of Seth's hot chocolate, turned to me and leaned in close until I could smell the chocolate from his breath.

'Amnesia girl, you better remember this' he leaned in close into my ear 'Eduardo may not be someone you'd want as a friend but he's clearly someone you don't want as an enemy'

After both of them left, it finally occurred to me that blonde guy was not present when it was announced that I lost my memory

…

The place we're standing, referred by the others as the 'base', mainly consists of doors from every corner which opens and closes vertically.

In the center is a small circular stage, enough for around thirty people, and right now there are three people occupying the space fiddling with some weird instruments.

'What are they doing?' I asked

'They're-'

Suddenly a weird sound was heard coming from the instruments. The sound seems calming and lively.

'Music' Terra answered smiling 'This is called Kingdom dance'

She approaches the empty space between the stage and the crowd and started twirling. Others soon joined and their movements changes from spinning, to clapping and grabbing others to join the dance floor.

'No no, I can't' I started to protest as Terra grabbed my arms, pulled me towards the center and the two of us started spinning, holding each other's hand to keep tumbling down. She started laughing and soon, I did too. At that moment, I forgot about the void in my memory, my confusion, and all the unanswered questions and just bask in the music.

After the music stopped, Terra finally lets go of my arms leaving me spinning and bumped into someone

'Sorry,send' I said, the room is still spinning in my head. I could tell that the person is a male but I still can't pinpoint his face, the dizziness split his presence into three images. One of his hand gently grabbed my hand and the other rested on my back leading me away from the center.

'We meet again Alice'

I looked up and after getting my bearings and he finally merged into one presence.

'You're-' I stared at his electric blue eyes and for some reason, I become mute in his presence, especially when he smiled like that.

'Y-you didn't give me your name' I said

He opened his mouth to speak

'ARO!'

The two of us turned and saw a girl our age marched up to him and delivered a slap on his cheek. He didn't look as surprised as I was. When he raised his eyebrows at her, she huffed and turned back'

'There you have it' he answered, rubbing his cheek softly

…

Levi again was leaning into the very same wall he was on twelve years ago. He didn't plan on coming here, but when he took a walk, he unconsciously arrived here.

They just captured the female titan and the city is in ruins. Right now, all the corps are tending to the injured and those still trapped in the rubble.

Erwin told him to get some rest when the leader finds out Levi has been working for five days with only an hour break in each day.

'I thought I'd find you here'

He looked up and saw Hanji approaching him. For some strange reasons, he didn't want her to be there with him. She followed him as expected.

'Do you recall the wall Maria breach?' Hanji jogged to keep pace with him. Levi didn't nod or acknowledge her question. She continued on anyway.

'The colossus titan and armored titan appeared in the city, and especially the armored titan-'

'Get to the point' Levi said

'Well, those titans have special powers and so does the female titan, Annie' Hanji said 'And based on watching Eren, one of the most logical guess is that, they're all shifters'

'You're stating the obvious'

'Look, just hear me out' Hanji moved in front of him and took a deep breath

'I think…we need to be a little bit more careful at revealing information to our comrades'

'What are you talking about?'

'There might be shifters like Eren among us' Hanji said 'And what we know so far is that they're after Eren'

.

.

.

A/N

This is going to be a very long author's note.

First of all, I'd like to thank you and apologize to all the fans who are waiting for this story to be updated.

To tell the truth, at first, I got into writing a Shingeki fic because my friend is a fan and I become one because of her. Then we fought and now, we're not really close anymore, so I avoided Shingeki because it reminded me of her.

When I realize that I have a responsibility to keep for this fic, I tried writing it but either I got a writer's block or simply lose the passion for Shingeki. Whichever is the reason, I can't think of how to continue the story.

Months later, I have several ideas in my mind about it and started writing again. But most of the ideas contained too many OCs and it started to stray from the Shingeki storyline (eventually, I decided to channel all these ideas into other stories, one of it is a Harry Potter fic currently ongoing, please check it out if you're a HP fan). So once again, I'm stuck on how to continue this story.

Months afterwards (I think its already the next year aka this year) around June, I spoke with my sis and told her whether I should just continue this fic because I'm not a big of a fan as I was back then and it seems a bit disrespectful to the fans that a girl who is not a really big fan is writing a fic about Shingeki. I used to be one but now I'm currently not. She then told me that even though I'm not a fan like I used to before (I'm still a fan, but not as passionate as before) I have an obligation to this story as authors do to their stories. She also said to think of this as an opportunity to improve my writing skills as well.

So I looked back at the previous chapters and realize that she's right. I don't know if all of you feels this way but my writing skills in the first two chapters of this fic suck compared to the last two chapters of my HP fic (titled 49 days).

But, there's a story worth telling to the audience. I do have an ending in mind for this fic. I just need to work on the middle. So, I decided to try updating monthly. Either once a month or once every two months, it depends on my workload in university.

I hope you'll still stick by this story and feel free to leave reviews of anger if there is no update in two months without prior notice (now you might think this is a ploy for me to earn more reviews lol).

This chapter is a bit boring and slow, but I need to write this one to introduce the characters on Petra's storyline.

There are three storylines, which are Petra's, Levi's and the past.

Petra's storyline is rather clear to me, though I find it difficult to write sometimes because I need to make sure the new characters does not overshadow the old ones.

Levi's storyline is the hardest to write because I'm a bit stuck whether to follow the original Shingeki storyline then invent until the reunion with Petra or diverge from the original storyline and create my own. I think it's probably a combination of the two. So anyway, just a heads up, Levi's storyline might be a bit short compared to the others

The past storyline is my favorite to write actually. Not many new OCs and I kind of like writing a cute love story between the two.

So just to sum things up if you got bored reading my rant from the previous paragraphs, this fic is updated monthly or once every two months, leave reviews and love, and please please please do not kill me if I update the HP fic more regularly than this one (do check it out pretty please).


End file.
